Broken
by Mago de Oz
Summary: Gaara ha vuelto ha apostar con Tsunade,él y sus dos hermanos tiene que ir a Konoha.Temari volvérá a ver el chico más vago de toda la villa. Shikamaru x Temari!
1. Capitulo I

Son las ocho de la mañana y una muchacha empieza a desperezarse en su cama, tras estirarse un poco decide vestirse con su habitual vestido.

- Hoy hace un día muy bonito, los pájaros cantan felices en las ramas de los árboles, el sol calienta lo justo haciendolo un dia perfecto para entrenar y...- decia la muchachade buen humor mientras en su pelo rubio se hacia cuatro coletas.  
- ¡¡Mecagüen la vieja esa!! ¡Se va a enterar!- gritó un hombre enfurecido dando un portazo en algún lado de la casa.  
- Y...Gaara se esta acordando de los muertos de alguien..- dijo con un largo suspiro, ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a sus rabietas. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y sonrió al comprobar que sus coletas le habían quedado genial.

- ¿Gaara?- preguntó la rubia saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta suavemente.  
-¡Ah, Temari! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo Gaara con brusquedad.  
- ¿Ya has regresado de la Aldea de la Hoja? ¿qué tal van las relaciones con Tsunade?- preguntó Temari.  
-¡A esa vieja ni me la menciones!- dijo el chico pelirrojo alterado, Temari le preguntó que pasaba con la mirada.  
-¡Ella y sus estúpidas apuestas! No se como lo hace pero siempre me convence la muy...- le explicó a medias Gaara. Temari se apoyo en la pared y puso cara de aburrida.  
-¿ Y se puede saber de que narices va hoy la apuesta?- preguntó sin interés Temari harta de que Gaara que siempre que se reunia con la Hokage acababan haciendo absurdas apuestas.

-La villa de la Hoja contra la nuestra...- dijo Gaara revolviendose el pelo nerviosamente.  
- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Una guerra, estas idiota?- dijo Temari a voz en grito.  
- No seas absurda, yo tengo que reunir a unos cuantos ninjas de aquí y ella pondrá los suyos.- explicó Gaara empezandose a hartar de dar explicaciones a alguien.  
- Joder..que problematico...- dijo Temari y esa frase le resulto familiar.- ¿y donde seran los combates?- volvió a preguntar su hermana.  
-Alli en la villa de la Hoja. Avisa a Kankuro, al mediodia partiremos a la villa. Yo voy a reunir a los ninjas...- ordenó Gaara.  
-Todo esto es ridiculo, venga hermanito dejalo correr...- suplicó Temari poniendo ojitos.

-Primero: no me llames hermanito,segundo: Esa baka ha dudado de nuestro nivel como ninjas, eso no se lo permito a nadie y tercero: vete a buscar a tu hermano y preparaos y más te vale obedecer si no quieres que te entierre viva ''hermanita''- dijo Gaara con esa mirada tan fria. Temari contuvo una mueca y fue a buscar a Kankuro.  
- ¡Kankuro preparate, partimos a la villa de la Hoja! Gaara ha vuelto a hacer una apuesta con Tsunade...-dijo Temari abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando a l habitación de su hermano.  
- Mejor ni pregunto...espero que si la gana Gaara la recompensa sea buena..-comentó kankuro y cogió su marioneta.  
Pasaron un par de horas y todos estaban listos para marcharse. Temari y Kankuroestaban en la salida esperando a su hermano y los ninjas.La chica ya le habia contado a su hermano en que consistia la apuesta.   
- ¿genins? ¡venga Gaara por favor!- dijo Temari incredula cuando vio a su hermano con los ninjas.  
-Estaba pensando en llevarme a los niños para el combate pero he pensado que seria una derrota muy humillante para Tsunade..-alardeó Gaara.  
Sus hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
-En marcha...- ordenó secamente el Kazekage.  
Tras un dia viajando por fin divisaron las puertas de su destino. Los guardias reconocieron al Kazekage y le dejaron pasar con sus acompañantes.  
-Gaara ¿donde nos hospedamos? Tengo que poner a punto mi abanico.- dijo Temari mirando a su hermano.

-Pero que ven mis ojos.¡Mira Shikamaru! Aqui estan los de la Arena..- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
-¿esta tia no es la de la patetica tecnica del traspaso mental?- preguntó Kankuro a su hermana.  
-Si.Ino.- dijo asqueada Temari al ver que estaba agarrada a Shikamaru.  
-¡Te he oido gordito!- dijo mirando a el hermano de Temari e Ino se dió cuenta de el fastidio de la chica de la arena y se apretó más al costado del chico.  
-Y también esta el idiota del Nara.- agregó enfurecida la rubia.  
- ¿ A quién llamas idiota ''coletitas''?- preguntó Shikamaru entornando los ojos.  
-¡No me llames coletitas, Nara!- gritó Temari.  
-Tsk..que problematica eres...espero que no me vuelva a tocar pelear contigo, al final y al cabo eres una mujer, aunque no lo parezca...- dijo Shikamaru molesto, Temari gruñó por lo bajo.  
-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Ino al chico, él echo una última mirada a la joven y se dio media vuelta. Ino se despidio de la chica de la Arena con una sonrisa triunfante...


	2. Capitulo II

**Este fic lo he hecho para todos los fans del ShikaTema (como yo xD) con que lo leais me conformo nn  
**La mujer de la arena se quedó mirando el sitio donde segundos antes habían estado los dos jóvenes de la Hoja.  
-''¿Shikamaru está con Ino?''- se preguntó Temari, ella notaba en el fondo de su corazón un intenso dolor y cada vez que recordaba a la pareja se perdía entre sus amargos recuerdos. Temari intentó borrar esa sensación de su cabeza.  
-''Te odio, Nara''- temari quiso meter esas palabras en su alma.  
Sus hermanos habían observado a su hermana sin decir una palabra.  
- Voy a quemar esta aldea.- susurró Gaara con los ojos chispeantes.  
-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron sus hermanos a la vez, Gaara se llevó el brazo a la nuca e hizo un amago de sonrisa.  
-Era broma. Yo también se hacer bromas ¿eh?- dijo el pelirrojo.  
- Cuando hagas una broma decente me avisas.- dijo Kankuro tocandose la frente.  
- Y al Nara le hare mi esclavo...- agregó gaara en voz mucho más baja.- y esto no es broma.- dijo el Kazekage sonriendo.  
Sus hermanos tragaron saliva, Gaara empezó a caminar y sin preguntar a donde iba le siguieron. Llegaron al despacho de la Hokage y Gaara entró sin llamar.

-Pelirrojo hay algo que se llama educación ¿sabes de lo que hablo?- preguntó Tsunade sin apartar la vista de unos papeles.  
-Habla con respeto al Kazekage, vieja.- contraatacó Gaara.  
Temari se veia venir una pelea asi que intervino.  
-Parad el carro. Hokage ¿ donde vamos a dormir?- preguntó, Tsunade lanzó una mirada asesina al Kazekage y con una sonrisa respondió a la rubia.  
-Estamos escasos de viviendas pero Naruto se ha ofrecido y ahi puede dormir una persona.- dijo Tsunade revisando de nuevo los papeles.  
-Esta bien.Yo dormiré en la casa de Uzumaki.- dijo Temari.  
- ¿y nosotros?- preguntó Kankuro.  
- Vosotros dos en mi casa.- dijo señalando a Gaara y Kankuro.  
-¿qué¿la menopausia te afecta a la azotea¡soy el kazekage de la arena¡no pienso dormir en tu misma casa!- dijo Gaara elevando la voz.

Temari suspiró y salió de la habitación, de fondo se oían unos cuantos gritos.  
- ¡a mi tampoco me hace gracia, seguro que no me respetas¡se que me deseas Gaara!- dijo Tsunade con prepotencia.  
-¡sujetadme porque me la cargo!- gritó el pelirrojo encolerizado.  
Temari salió a las calles de Konoha y se intentó orientar.  
-Um...Veamos...-murmuró Temari mirando para los lados.  
- ¿necesita ayuda señorita?- preguntó un chico con amabilidad.  
- ¡Naruto¿ como estás?- preguntó Temari abrazandolo.  
-Uh...Bien,bien...Tengo entendido de que uno de vosotros va a dormir en mi casa.- dijo Naruto separandose de la chica.  
- Si,yo.- dijo Temari sonriendo.  
-Perfecto,vamos. Esta algo desordenada pero enseguida la limpio.- le advirtió el rubio a Temari, la chica se rió secamente y se dirigieron a la casa. Tras unos minutos de andar por la calle, Naruto se paró enfrente de un edificio y sacó las llaves, subieron las escaleras y Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Bienvenida a mi palacete.- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Temari se quedo mirando al chico.  
- ¿y como se supone que he de entrar, nadando entre tus gallumbos?- preguntó la rubia viendo el enorme desorden que habia ahi formado.  
-U.U Bueno, ahora ordenaré un poco, tú si quieres vete a entrenar o a darte un baño al río.- dijo Naruto.  
-¡muy buena idea! Luego nos vemos Naruto.- dijo Temari, le besó en la mejilla y se fue.  
-Aix..Mujeres..- suspiró Naruto y se dispusó a ordenar la casa.  
Temari rápidamente localizó el río, dejó el abanico a un lado de la orilla y se quitó el vestido quedandose en ropa interior.  
-''que fresquista esta''- pensó Temari y chapoteó un poco en el agua, pero la chica no sabia que unos metros más allá habia un hombre ''recogiendo información''  
-Jeje, esa es la chica de la arena, es realmente bonita.- dijo entre risas un emocionado Jiraiya.  
-Tsk..¿se puede saber que esta haciendo, pervertido?- preguntó una voz cansina.  
-¡Shikamaru,hola¿yo pervertido¡que va! Ya sabes que soy escritor y también he de decir que soy un maravilloso amante...- dijo Jiraiya navegando entre sus más pervertidos recuerdos.  
Shikamaru le golpeó en la cabeza y le quito el prismatico.  
-Eres una mala influencia Jiraiya. ¿ y se puede saber a quien estabas espiando hoy?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-a la chica de la arena, creo que se llama Temari.- respondió el sannin.  
-jeje..bueno en ese caso creo que echaré una miradita rápida.- Shikamaru se dispusó a espiar, acercó el prismatico a su ojo y enfoco.  
-Mierda, no puedo ver nada..-maldijo Shikamaru.  
-Shika..Shikamaru...mira...- susurró Jiraiya mientras echaba a correr.  
Shikamaru bajó el prismatico y vió delante suyo a una mojada y sobre todo furiosa Temari.  
- ¡Nara¿qué mierda estabas haciendo?- preguntó la chica, Shikamaru se sonrojó y solo pudo balbucear incoherencias.  
-Baka.- dijo Temari , le dió un abanicazo y de la misma se fue.  
-Joder que lata. ¡eso ha dolido coletitas! Me vengaré ¡lo juro!- gritó el Nara a la chica, Temari con una gran sonrisa se marchó del lugar.


	3. Capitulo III

"¿qué hacia Shikamaru espiandome? Igual le gusto...No, eso es imposible, seguro que esta con la Ino esa." Pensaba Temari mientras se encaminaba a la casa de Naruto.  
- ¿Temari-chan?- preguntó una chica.  
- Hola, Sakura.- le saludó a la joven de los ojos verdes.  
- ¿Qué tal? Dentro de dos días tenemos los combates...Uf, me da una pereza increíble...- dijo Sakura suspirando y se sentó en un banco, con la mano le invitó a Temari a hacer lo mismo.  
- Sep, es un soberano coñazo...Estoy harta de las puñeteras apuestas que hacen esos dos...¿ y quienes van a luchar en el combate?- preguntó Temari indiferente.  
Sakura se llevó un dedo a la boca y miró al cielo en actitud pensativa.  
- Um...Pues: Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Chouji,Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba,Hinata, Shino,Neji yo...- recitó intentando no olvidarse de nadie.   
-Vale, entonces exactamente los mismos que en el examen de chuunin...- dijo Temari y se relajó.  
Sakura se calló y desvió la mirada, Temari tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta que la chica del pelo rosa estaba mal por algo.  
- ¿qué pasa? ¿he dicho algo que te haya molestado?- preguntó Temari acercándose más a la chica. Sakura la miró y reprimió unas cuantas lágrimas.   
-No...claro que no..Solo que...No estamos 'exactamente' todos como en el examen de chuunin...-dijo Sakura a media voz.  
Temari vio por donde iban los tiros y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, con un dedo indeciso la cogió por el mentón y la obligó a que la mirase.  
-Volvera, lo sé.- dijo Temari y esbozó una sonrisa.  
Sakura agradeció su preocupación y también sonrió.   
- Bueno Temari, igual lo mejor es que vayamos a entrenar...No me gustaria ganarte con demasiada ventaja...- bromeó Sakura. Temari rió de buena gana. La pelirosa se puso en pie y Temari la imitó, con paso lento fueron al bosque a entrenar mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

- ¡¡Shikamaru!! Bah venga...hagamos algo juntos..- pidió Ino.  
- No seas pesada, ya te he dicho que no.- dijo Shikamaru y observó las nubes. Temari y Sakura llegaron a donde estaba la 'pareja' .   
- . Joder Ino ¿me persigues o qué? No puedo dar un paso sin que tú estes ahí x3- dijo Sakura buscando pelea con la rubia.  
- Calla frontona.- dijo Ino sacándola la lengua. Sakura le amenazó con el puño a la muchacha.  
-Tranquila Sakura, vayamos a entrenar.- dijo Temari y le bajó el brazo.   
- Si será mejor que entrenes porque os vamos a dar una paliza monumental...- dijo Shikamaru despreocupado sentado a los pies de un árbol. Temari no había reparado en la presencia del chico.  
- estúpido Nara, ¿y tú lo dices? ¿cómo era? ¡a, si! El cobarde n°1 de Konoha..- se burló Temari. Shikamaru se levantó y se acercó a la mujer, se acercó tanto a su rostro que ambos podían ver perfectamente los rasgos del otro.  
-Tsk... Eres realmente problemática, muy problemática.- dijo el Nara. – Por cierto...¿ donde duermes?- preguntó fingiendo desinteres. Temari necesitó unos segundos para sobreponerse.  
- Na..Naruto...Digo, en la casa de Uzumaki Naruto.- le respondió la mujer. Shikamaru sonrió para sus adentros.  
- ¿Ino cenamos juntos?- preguntó Shikamaru acercándose a la rubia.  
- ¿ ahora si? Llevo todo el día intentando convencerte y ahora aceptas..Que tío mas raro, pero esta bien ¡vamos!- dijo Ino alegremente y se enganchó al brazo de Shikamaru. Tras unos segundos desaparecieron del lugar.

- esa Ino cerda... ¡Ag! Bueno ¿entrenamos un ratito?- preguntó Sakura mirando a Temari.- ¿te pasa algo? No tienes buena cara..- observó Sakura.  
- Yo...No quiero entrenar...Ya esta anocheciendo y tengo sueño..lo siento Sakura, si eso mañana...Buenas noches.- dijo como un autómata Temari, le doliá tanto verlos juntos. Paseo por las calles como un fantasma y al fin llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta de Naruto y entró a la habitación del chico y sin prestar atención dejo el abanico apoyado en un armario.  
Por primera vez prestó atención a la cama y ahí dos jóvenes medios desnudos estaban uno encima del otro.  
- ¿Naruto?...¿Hinata?- preguntó sorprendida Temari.

Naruto se levantó bruscamente de la cama y casi tiró también a Hinata. Torpemente empezó a abrocharse los pantalones y colocarse bien la camisa, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban rojos como tomates.  
-Esto..es que...Veras...Yo estaba ordenando y vino Hinata y bueno ella quiso ayudarme y bueno..nose... en fin...- decia Naruto atropelladamente. Temari empezó a reír. La pareja recién pillada la miraron atónitos.  
- jajaja no me deis explicaciones, esta bien. Me alegro por vosotros haceis buena pareja.- dijo la chica y les guiñó un ojo.   
- Na..Naruto-kun...es..es tarde...Yo me marcho...- susurró Hinata más avergonzada que de costumbre.  
- Vale, te veo mañana pequeña.- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojó más y se dirigió a la puerta pero el chico le retuvo por el brazo.  
- ¿no te despides de mi?- preguntó Naruto con una pícara sonrisa, sin esperar respuesta por parte de la chica la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él dándole un profundo beso.  
Temari se quedó mirando la escena, le daba tanta envidia su situación y se imaginó que Naruto era Shikamaru y que Hinata era ella...Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.   
- ¿Temari, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Naruto mirándola y abrazandola.  
-¿eh? Sisi..¿dónde esta Hinata?- preguntó la chica e intentó que su voz sonara firme.  
-Hace un buen rato que se fue, estabas traspuesta ¿algo va mal Temari?- preguntó preocupado Naruto. Temari le miró fijamente y se alegró de que ese chico tan cabezón le tendría tanto aprecio.  
-No nada. Gracias Naruto.- dijo Temari y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
- Al final tendrá razón Shikamaru...las mujeres sois muy problemáticas...- dijo Naruto y sonrió. Temari en ese momento no queria oír el nombre de ese chico.  
- si,vale. ¿Yo donde duermo?- preguntó bruscamente.   
-Pues tú en mi cama y yo en el sofa.- dijo Naruto.  
- Naruto no hace falta yo me apaño en el sofa.- respondió Temari.  
-es una orden señorita, y no me rechistes.- dijo Naruto poniéndose serio, ambos se miraron y rieron.  
- Vale, entonces..buenas noches Naruto.- se despidió Temari, el joven rubió le dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta de la habitación, la rubia se desvistió y se puso un camisón cortito, se deshizó las coletas y se metió a la cama.  
-" Mierda...no puedo dormir..."- pensó Temari asi que decidió ir a por un vaso de leche, se encaminó a la cocina y vio a Naruto estaba luchando por coger la postura correcta para dormirse.   
- Anda Naruto vete a la cama.- dijo Temari. Naruto dio un par de puñetazos a los cojines y sonrió.  
-no, no mujer. Estoy bien...- dijo el chico.  
-Yo no tengo sueño asi que vete tu a la cama, que se que estas muerto de sueño.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa, Naruto la miró.   
-¡ gracias!- y se fue corriendo a el cuarto.  
Temari cogió un poco de leche y se lleno un vaso, se sentó en una silla y se sumió en sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos ruidos y gritos que venian del cuarto.  
-¡¡Naruto!!- gritó Temari preocupada y abrió con una patada la puerta de la habitación, la escena que vio alli no se la hubiera imaginado ni en un millon de años. Parecia ser que Shikamaru habia entrado por la ventana y estaba encima de Naruto en una pose muy rara...  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!- gritó Naruto y le tiró al suelo al Nara.  
- ¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!! ME ESTABA BESANDO EL CUELLO!!!!- gritó mas aun Naruto y escupió en el suelo.  
- Yo..Naruto..no sabia que...-intentó justificarse Shikamaru.  
- ¡¡¡VOY AL BAÑO!! NECESITO UNA DUCHA!!!- dijo Naruto con la furia reluciendo en sus ojos. Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron en el cuarto. Ambos se miraron y Temari se partió de risa, la chica estaba llorando de la risa.  
- ¡no hace gracia! ¡no te rias!- dijo Shikamaru acercándose a la muchacha, ella se limpió las lágrimas y dijo entre risas.- No, si ya sabia yo que tu habias salido rarito... jajaja Asi que eres gay...jaja ¿qué pensara Ino de todo esto?- dijo Temari divertida.  
-¡no soy gay!- gritó Shikamaru y apretó los puños.  
- si claro..si..Te creo Nara, te creo..- dijo Temari y volvió a reirse.  
-¡que no soy gay maldita sea!- dijo de nuevo Shikamaru.  
-Tranquilo Nara , aunque seas gay seguiremos siendo amigos ¿vale?- se burló la chica de él.  
-¡Joder Temari! ¡no soy gay! ¿ un gay haria esto?- dijo Shikamaru alterado y empujó a la chica rubia contra la pared y pusó un brazo al lado de su cabeza y con el otro la cogió de la cintura, él acercó su cara a la de ella. Temari noto como su corazón latia a mil por hora, le estaba volviendo loca...Sintió como su cara ardia, esto era demasiado para ella, empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.  
- No se que me pasa contigo...- susurró Shikamaru y quitó su mano que tenia apoyada al lado de la cabeza de la joven y con una ternura infinita rozó con un dedo los labios de la chica..


	4. Capitulo IV

Temari estaba bloqueada, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, Shikamaru la miró directamente a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta pero la chica ni tan siquiera parpadeaba, él redujo a 0 la distancia que habia entre sus cuerpos y dubitativo mordisqueó el labio inferior de la mujer, ella gimió y el chico interpretó como que ella queria continuar, Shikamaru esta vez llevó ambas manos al rostro de Temari y con firmeza le cogió la cara y se fundió en un beso pero algo andaba mal...la rubia no daba muestras de continuar esa acción. Dejo de besarla y se separó de ella unos centímetros y con su mirada buscó una respuesta.  
- Nara tú estás con Ino y aparte no se porque haces esto...¿ porque lo haces justo ahora?- preguntó Temari dolida.  
Shikamaru frunció el ceño, esa muchacha le habia negado un beso, sentia que habian herido su orgullo pero eso no era lo que más le dolía.  
-" Tal vez...tal vez me haya equivocado con sus sentimientos"- Shikamaru desvió la mirada de los ojos de Temari.- Claro que estoy con Ino y..em.. estoy enamorado de ella, yo te he besado porque..um..porque..." joder que problemático" ¡Chouji me reto! ¡eso! Él me dijo que no me atreveria a entrar en la casa de naruto y besarte pues..¡ja! lo he conseguido y um..ya esta, me voy.- dijo Shikamaru torpemente e intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Temari dio un puñetazo a la pared.  
- ¡Te odio maldito Nara! ¡espero que en el combate me toque luchar contra ti porque pienso matarte!- gritó enfurecida Temari, el joven la miró con tristeza. " definitivamente soy un cobarde" pensó Shikamaru.  
-¿ me odias?- preguntó Shikamaru a media voz, esa pregunta le salió sin tan siquiera pensarla.  
-¡pues claro que te odio! No se juega asi con la gente, no soy un maldito juguete tuyo Nara y ahora largate antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte escapar...- dijo Temari conteniendo las lágrimas e intentando parecer agresiva.

Shikamaru en silencio salió por la ventana...Temari llorando amargamente cayó al suelo de rodillas, tal era su dolor que no podia parar de llorar, queria arrancarse el corazón para jamás volver a sentir pero unos cálidos brazos la acogieron.   
-Ssss...tranquila Temari...- susurró Naruto a su oído.  
Temari levantó la mirada y con el dorso de su mano se limpió el rostro de lágrimas.  
-Yo..este..lloro porque..porque me ha entrado algo en el ojo...- dijo Temari sin mucho acierto.  
- No digas nada, tranquila...Conozco a Shikamaru y se que no esta enamorado de Ino...Recuerda que él es el cobarde n° 1 de Konoha...-dijo Naruto con una timida sonrisa, Temari le miró sin comprender y el chico volvió a acunarla entre sus brazos. Amaneció un nuevo día y Temari en toda la noche no había parado de llorar y Naruto como buen amigo no se habia separado de ella en ningun momento. El chico miró a su amiga y vió que estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos asi que la dejó sobre la cama y la arropó, le besó la frente y se fue de la casa para que ella pudiera descansar. Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata, necesitaba estar con esa chica que tan bien la hacia sentir cuando rozaba sus labios, él pensó que estaria en su casa y con un suspiró se encaminó pero tuvo más suerte cuando vio que la joven estaba viendo unas flores en la floristería de Ino.  
- Hola cariño.- susurró el rubio al oído de la joven, Hinata reprimió un temblor y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con su novio.  
- ¿comprando flores?- preguntó Naruto mientras le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello.  
-Iba a tu casa pero me he parado a hablar con Ino..¿qué tal tu noche?- preguntó Hinata mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de Naruto.  
-Bueno bien...quitando un ataque gay supongo que bastante bien..- dijo Naruto con una mueca, Hinata le miró sin comprender.  
- ¿ataque gay?- preguntaron Hinata e Ino a la vez, la rubia salia de la tienda y se reunió con la pareja.  
- Si " tu Shikamaru" se pasó por mi casa..porque Ino ¿es tu Shikamaru cierto? – dijo Naruto fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.  
-No se a que te refieres.- dijo Ino.  
-sabes perfectamente a que me refiero..¿ porque coño le haces esto a Shikamaru? ¿tanta envidia tienes a Temari?- preguntó Naruto.  
- ¿ yo envidia a esa? ¡ja! Además a mi me gusta Shikamaru y yo a él también le gusto.- dijo Ino apartándose el flequillo.  
- Entonces si tanto te gusta Shikamaru ¿ por que en todo este tiempo ni te has arrimado a él? ¿ y porque cuando te enteraste de que los de la Arena vendrían aquí de repente sufriste una intensa fascinación por Shikamaru? ¿sabes que dijo ayer Shikamaru? Dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.- relató Naruto furioso.  
- Eso no puede ser..yo no..- Ino estaba estupefacta.  
- ¿ tú no que? ¿tu no querias que él se enamorara de ti cierto? Tú solo querias arruinarle la vida a Temari porque sabes perfectamente que ella esta enamorada de él.- dijo Naruto- pero tranquila eso dijo Shikamaru pero se muy bien que eso es mentira, veo como mira a Temari y veo como te mira a ti...-concluyó Naruto. Se produjo un incomodo silencio e Ino sin decir una palabra se fue de ahí. La chica fue a dar un paseo por el bosque cuando se topó con Shikamaru.  
- ¡Ino! ¡te estaba buscando!- dijo Shikamaru.  
- ¿em? A hola Shik..- pero no pudo terminar su saludo porque el joven se abalanzó sobre ella y besó sus labios pero al instante se separó de la joven. Este pequeño momento lo vió otra persona desde unos árboles, esta chica era Temari, vio con sus propios ojos como Shikamaru buscaba los labios de la joven..No pudo aguantarlo más y salió corriendo de ahí.  
- ¿ a qué coño venia eso Shikamaru?- preguntó Ino escupiendo. Shikamaru le miró friamente.  
- Lo sabia...no siento nada por ti, joder que idiota soy. Soy un orgulloso de mierda...- dijo Shikamaru.  
- Y yo una egoísta...Esa chica de la arena siempre me ha caido mal y bueno yo quise darle un pequeño escarmiento..- se arrepintió Ino, la chica sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaba el joven.  
- ¿un pequeño escarmiento?- preguntó Shikamaru sin todavía enterarse de nada.  
-Si, siempre ha estado clarísimo que ella esta enamorada de ti y bueno pensé que estaria seria la forma perfecta de joderla..Lo siento Shikamaru...- se disculpó Ino.  
- Ella no esta enamorada de mi, ella me odia...- dijo Shikamaru con tristeza.  
- se nota que no entiendes a las mujeres Shikamaru.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Ino.  
- Sois muy problemáticas todas, no se quien narices me manda a mi meterme en todo esto...- dijo el chico con su cara de aburrimiento.  
-Shikamaru lo mejor será que dejemos de hacer el idiota..no nos gustamos...Vete a por Temari.- dijo Ino.  
- ella no me quiere, ayer me lo dejó muy claro.- dijo Shikamaru. Ino suspiró.  
-Mañana son los combates y será el último día que los de la Villa de la Arena esten aquí...Haz algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Ino mientras se marchaba del lugar, levantó la mano despidiéndose de su amigo.  
- Temari...- susurró Shikamaru y contempló el cielo una vez más.


	5. Capitulo V

Temari veia en su cabeza una y otra vez el beso que Shikamaru le dio a Ino, ella caminaba por las calles de Konoha la joven de

**Gracias a todos por sus post :3**

Temari veia en su cabeza una y otra vez el beso que Shikamaru le dio a Ino, ella caminaba por las calles de Konoha la joven dejó que sus pies la guiarán a donde ellos quisieran. Veia como la gente la miraba, demasiados ojos sobre ella, eso le incomodaba mucho asi que decidió buscar un lugar solitario. Como no conocia muy bien Konoha subió a uno de los tejados más altos que habia por esa zona.

-" pronto anochecerá...y mañana por fin me iré de aquí..."- La joven había esperado tanto para ver de nuevo a el chico que tanto le llamaba la atención ¿y para qué? Para quedarse con el corazón destrozado. En esos instantes no había rastro del fuerte carácter de Temari, su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto inmensamente triste, sus ojos estaban vacios ,sin luz... Apenas era consciente de lo que hacia o de lo que pensaba, para ella en el lugar que estaba ahora carecía de importancia lo único que ocupaba su mente era él...Recordó como en la casa de Naruto casi la beso, Temari se madijo por haberle parado...Por lo menos se quería ir de ahí con un agradable recuerdo aunque a la vez fuera muy amargo...  
- " esta enamorado de Ino...Yo siempre seré la problemática chica de la Arena"- sonrió al recordar como el joven que tanto le gustaba siempre le decía que era problemática y su sonrisa se hizo más intensa cuando por su mente cruzaba la imagen de cuando Shikamaru la llamaba 'coletitas'  
- Jamás te olvidaré.- susurró con un desgarrador dolor en su pecho.

- ¿ a quién no olvidarás Temari?- preguntó una voz masculina, el corazón palpitó con más fuerza al oír que era un voz de hombre pero su ilusión se desvaneció cuando reconoció a su hermano.  
- Ah, Gaara.- dijo sin entusiasmo la muchacha y volvió a acurrucarse abrazandose a si misma. El joven se sentó a su lado con sigilo y la contempló.  
- Pareces un alma en pena.- dijo Gaara.  
Temari intentó serenarse pero no podia...el pecho le dolía, nunca imaginó que ese hombre tan vago le podría causar tanto daño.  
- estoy bien.- susurró con voz ausente.  
a Gaara no se le escapó el detalle de que la joven se apretaba el pecho como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón, el joven pelirrojo conocia demasiado bien esa sensación, a él no le podria engañar.  
Con mucho cuidado le cogió la mano a su hermana y la acogió entre sus blancas manos. Temari le miró.  
-Gaara lo siento.- se disculpó la joven.  
- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó.  
- Ahora entiendo todo lo que has sufrido, bueno me hago una ligera idea...Nunca tuviste a nadie, ni tan siquiera a tus propios hermanos y ahora tú estas aquí preocupado por mi...Yo ahora siento que no hay esperanza...Soy tan débil hermano... Te admiro. – dijo Temari y sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Gaara dubitativo estrechó a su hermana entre sus brazos, ella hundió el rostro en el pecho de Gaara.  
- Sé mejor que nadie que es el dolor, siempre he estado solo pero tú no hermana. Me tienes a mi...- dijo con dificultad el chico de los ojos azules.  
Temari le abrazó con más fuerza y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¡te quiero hermano!- casi gritó Temari, Gaara le acarició el cabello.  
- ¿ es por ese Nara, cierto?- preguntó Gaara intentando camuflar el odio. Temari estaba ya harta de fingir asi que asintió levemente.  
- Lo mato.- dijo con una peligrosa nota de amenaza en su voz.

- No Gaara, dejalo. – dijo Temari abrazandose a su hermano intentado buscar desesperadamente el amor que tanta falta le hacía.  
- ¿ y qué piensas hacer? ¿Llorar hasta morirte de pena? Nadie es digno de tus lágrimas Temari, no dejes que nadie te pase por encima. – le aconsejó Gaara.  
- Tienes razón, estoy harta de sufrir.- dijo con determinación y se quitó las lágrimas.  
- Asi me gusta.- susurró Gaara con media sonrisa.- Mañana hay un combate y quiero que mi hermana les enseñe a los paletos de Konoha de que pasta esta hecha...- intentó animarla. Temari sonrió débilmente.  
- ¡SI! Voy a entrenar asi conseguiré despejarme un poco. – Temari se pusó en pie a la vez que su hermano, la joven se pusó de puntillas y besó la frente de su hermano.  
-Eres un cielo.- dijo con ternura .  
-Pero esto que quede entre tú y yo...No me vayas a quitar mi mala reputación..me ha costado mucho conseguirla.- bromeó Gaara, Temari rió secamente y se fue.

La muchacha de la Arena se internó en el frondoso bosque de Konoha y buscó un sitio para entrenar. Abrió su enorme abanico y entrenó con furia... La joven llevaba muchas horas entrenando y no se dio cuenta de que el sol empezaba a asomar anunciando un nuevo día, decidió que ya bastaba y salió del bosque buscando el estadio donde iba a tener lugar las peleas.

-¡Temari-chan! ¿ donde has estado? ¡No aparecistes en toda la noche por la casa!- dijo preocupado Naruto cuando la vio entrar. El joven rubio estaba acompañado de todos sus amigos.  
- estaba entrenando ,Naruto.- dijo Temari y se dejó caer sobre un banco de los vestuarios.  
- Temari estas toda herida...- observó Sakura, era cierto la muchacha tenia pequeños cortes en su ropa y en los brazos y piernas.  
- Bah... Voy a tener el honor de luchar contra un ninja de la hoja ¿no? Sois los mejores o eso dice Naruto jaja asi que he entrenado duramente.- explicó Temari y puso una sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Sakura suspiró y sacó un ungüento de sus ropas y empezó a sanar las pequeñas heridas que tenia.  
- No hace falta Sakura.- y con una mano intentó apartar a la muchacha de los cabellos rosados pero otra mano la detuvo.  
-Si hace falta, Temari.- susurró un preocupado Shikamaru. La joven alzó la vista y su corazón latió con muchísima fuerza pero la furia y el odio fue más fuerte que el sentimiento que ese chico le habia hecho nacer en su interior.

- Quitame la mano de encima, Nara.- dijo bruscamente Temari.  
- Chicos el torneo va a comenzar, id saliendo.- anunció un ninja de la Hoja. Todos fueron saliendo al estadio y un ninja les estaba esperando con una urna...  
- ¡¡Animo chicos!! ¡Enseñadles a estos de la Arena lo que vale un peine!- gritó emocionada Tsunade desde su asiento que anteriormente ocupo el tercer Hokage. A su lado estaba Gaara mirándola con la rabia brillando en sus ojos.  
Los ninjas de la hoja y la arena salieron y fueron vitoreados por el público, uno a uno fueron cogiendo un papelito de la urna para conocer su contrincante, hasta que le tocó el turno a Temari, introdujo la mano y saco un papelito, lo desdobló y leyó.  
- Nara, Shikamaru- dijo indiferente.  
- Ahh...mierda...esto va a ser muy problemático...- suspiró Shikamaru poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
El último en sacar papelito fue Kankuro y a este le tocó Ino Yamanaka.  
- ¿esa tia? Ok, acabaré con ella en un santiamén.- dijo Kankuro con aires de superioridad.  
-¡¡eso ya lo veremos gordito!!- gritó enfurecida Ino.  
-¡¡NO ME LLAMES GORDITO!!- le contestó Kankuro.

Pasaron unos minutos y un sensei anunció el primer combate.  
- Neji Hyuuga Vs Souta Takedo, por favor el resto subir a las gradas.- pidió el sensei. Los nombrados se pusieron frente a frente y empezaron a luchar.  
- ¡¡Animo Neji!! ¡¡es tuyo!!- le vitoreó una Tenten eufórica.  
- ¡De eso nada! ¡venga Souta tu puedes! ¡¡Cuidado con esa pat..- pero Temari no pudó acabar porque una patada proveniente de Neji colisionó en la cabeza de su contrincante dejándolo inconsciente. El sensei se acercó al ninja de la arena y asintió.  
-Ganador, Hyuuga Neji.- dijo y el público de Konoha vitoreó al vencedor.  
- ¡¡MIERDAA!!BAKAA!!- gritó Gaara desde su asiento.  
-recuerda que hemos apostado...- dijo entre risas Tsunade.  
-ñañañaña callate vieja.- dijo Gaara enfadado.  
- ¡¡Sii Konoha al poder!!- dijo Naruto dando saltos de alegria. Temari le dio un coscorrón.

-Siguiente combate...Nara Shikamaru Vs Temari...- anunció el sensei. Shikamaru tragó saliva y miró a su adversario, la joven montó en su abanico y se desplazó hasta el suelo .  
-¡¡ Temari machaca a ese cobarde!!- gritó entusiasmado Gaara, Temari asintió.  
Shikamaru se puso delante de la chica con cara de aburrido, a la chica le molestó mucho eso y apretó con furia el puño.  
-empe..- intentó acabar el sensei la frase pero una furiosa Temari atacó.  
-¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!- gritó y abanico generó un gran remolino...Shikamaru frunció el ceño y saltó esquivándolo. La joven vio que el Nara se posó sobre un árbol y volvió a atacar, Shikamaru los esquivaba todos.  
-¡¡Atacame maldita sea!!- dijo encolerizada Temari. Shikamaru no la hizo caso y siguió esquivando los remolinos cortantes...  
-¡¡ Nara que haces?! ¡¡atacala!!- gritó Tsunade desde su puesto.  
-¡Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!- gritó Temari y un poderoso remolino fue en busca de Shikamaru, por unos segundos hubo mucho revuelo...No se veia a Shikamaru por ninguna parte y algunos se temieron lo peor.  
- ¿Shika...Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari angustiada y el buscó con la mirada, pero una suave voz le susurró una palabra al oído.  
-Sigueme.- y de pronto se vio al Nara saltando el muro del estadio. Temari aliviada por que estuviera bien le siguió.  
- ¿qué? ¿ a donde han ido? ¡¡Nara vuelveeeeee!!- gritó Tsunade en vano ...


	6. Capitulo VI

- 1-1 Tsunade

- 1-1 Tsunade...- dijo Gaara con el gesto frio. La Hokage se giró a mirarle.  
- ¿ Como que 1-1?- preguntó Tsunade.  
- ya veo que la edad te afecta... neji ganó el primer combate pero el segundo combate lo abandonó el Nara...- dijo Gaara poniendo mucho desprecio a la palabra Nara.  
- Pero también lo abandonó Temari!- replicó Tsunade.  
-Si..pero después..Asi que 1-1...- respondió Gaara, su expresión era más sombría que de costumbre.

Temari fue en busca de Shikamaru, se habia adentrado en el bosque pero no sabía donde podría estar el chico, lo había perdido de vista. Temari empezó a pensar que habria sido alguna artimaña para que abandonara el combate y asi quitarles posibilidades a la Arena. Temari se puso furiosa y asió con fuerza su gran abanico que le servia de arma.  
- ¡Da la cara cobarde!- gritó Temari posándose en un árbol y miró a las copas de los árboles.  
- Coletitas, aquí.- dijo la voz del chico, Temari miró para todos lados buscándole y al final lo encontró de brazos cruzados y recostado sobre un gran sauce, su expresión era de diversión.  
temari frunció el ceño y sus dientes le rechinaron.  
-te voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa...- dijo Temari y lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire con su poderoso abanico a donde estaba el Nara, él de un saltó lo esquivó y volvió a ponerse en pose despreocupada en el árbol de al lado.

-Ese abanico tuyo es muy problemático...Incluso más que tú...- susurró el Nara con los ojos cerrados pero fue perfectamente audible para la rubia.  
- Me sacas de quicio...¡¡daikamaitachi no Jutsu!!- y la joven de las coletas volvió a atacar al chico, pero esta vez con un remolino más potente...Unos cuantos árboles fueron arrancados de cuajo y al cabo de unos segundos ya no soplaba el aire y todo se quedo en calma.  
- Nunca des la espalda a tu adversario...- le susurró Shikamaru, Temari se giró molesta y el Nara sonrió. Sin esperar un segundo la golpeó en la mano controlando que no la hiciese daño , el abanico de Temari se le fue de las manos y Shikamaru ágilmente lo cogió con la otra mano, la miró unos segundos y luego tiró el abanico lejos de ellos dos.  
- Maldito Nara...- dijo Temari apretando con fuerza los puños. Dio un pequeño saltó y sacó un kunai ,Shikamaru intentó arrebatárselo pero la joven fue más rápida y le colocó contra el tronco de un árbol y el kunai rozando el cuello del Nara.

- Por fin te he borrado esa estupida sonrisa..- susurró Temari respirando entrecortadamente.  
- Soy tuyo.- dijo Shikamaru y la miró fijamente. A Temari su actitud la desconcertaba... ¿ pero que se piensa este que soy yo?  
La joven apretó más el kunai contra el cuello del chico, Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.  
- ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme?- preguntó Shikamaru con fastidio.  
- " esta chica es superior a mis fuerzas...me estoy empezando a hartar de sus modales"- pensó el muchacho. Shikamaru alzó su propia mano y la posó encima de la de la chica y él también apretó el kunai contra su propio cuello.

- ¿qué haces?- preguntó Temari confusa, un hilito de sangre empezó a salir de la piel del joven.  
- ¡Venga, Temari! ¡hazlo, matame! ¿ me odias, no? Siempre te estas cagando en toda mi familia..Venga es tu oportunidad de acabar con este tio tan pesado ¡¡Vamos!!- gritó Shikamaru y apretó aún más el kunai contra su propia piel.  
Temari no se podía creer las palabras del muchacho.  
-"¿ pero que estoy haciendo? ¿todo esto por mis asquerosos celos?"- pensaba Temari.  
- ¡venga! ¿ a qué esperas?- preguntó Shikamaru ,Temari se intentó separar del chico pero él con el brazo que le quedaba libre la cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Temari notaba como el Nara le obligaba a apretar más el kunai...los ojos de la chica se empañaron.  
- " Es absurdo. Él ama a Ino, tengo que aceptarlo. Quiero que sea feliz"- pensó Temari.  
-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡No quiero matarte!- gritó llorando Temari, la joven aflojó la mano y el kunai se resbaló de entre sus dedos, ella rendida calló en los brazos del muchacho.  
- Temari...- el Nara levantó a la mujer y buscó desesperado su boca, la chica no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque Shikamaru jugueteaba con desenfreno en el interior de su boca, la rubia gimió. Shikamaru entre besos sonreía y acariciaba su cuello con amor, Temari por su parte estaba agarrada a su cintura y se dejaba llevar por sus besos. La chica se separó lentamente del Nara y miró su cuello, levanto su dedo y limpió la sangre de Shikamaru con la yema, luego miró a el chico.  
- Lo siento..yo no queria...- se disculpó Temari, Shikamaru sonrió.  
- Estas adorable cuando te sonrojas.- susurró dulcemente el muchacho y Temari sintió como la cara le ardía mucho más. a ambos le molestaba el escaso espacio que habia entre ambos asi que se fundieron en otro beso.

- ¡¡APARTATE DE MI HERMANA!!- gritó un hombre llevado por el odio, los jóvenes se separaron bruscamente.  
- ¡¿Gaara?!- preguntó alterado Temari al ver que en sus ojos habia puro instinto asesino. La chica vio como la arena empezaba a salir lentamente de la calabaza del pelirrojo.  
- ¡NO Gaara, Dejalo! ¡NO lo hagas, te lo suplico!- gritó horrorizada Temari.  
- ¡¡APARTATE TEMARI!!- rugió Gaara .  
Shikamaru con ambas manos cogió a la chica de la cintura y la pusó detrás suya.  
-No..Shikamaru..te va a matar..huye.- dijo angustiada Temari, el joven no la miró y sacó unos shurikens.  
- ¡¡Lluvia de Arena!!- gritó Gaara y la arena fue en busca del joven Nara, segundos después la sangre empapo el suelo...

- ¡¡TEMARIIIIIII!!- gritó desesperado Shikamaru al ver que la joven le había protegido con su propio cuerpo.  
La chica yacía en el suelo inconsciente, habia sido herida en el estomago y la sangre salia a borbotones. Shikamaru calló de rodillas y apretó contra su pecho a la muchacha...  
- Temari...no...¡¡NO!!- gritó Gaara y cayo al suelo sujetándose la cabeza. Miles de recuerdos horrendos le venian a su mente.  
Shikamaru notó como los ojos le escocian y vio caer unos enormes lagrimones de sus ojos.  
- ¡ Hijo de perra! ¡te voy a matar cabronazo!- gritó completamente fuera de si Shikamaru. Gaara no le hizo caso porque seguia sumido en sus dolorosos recuerdos. El Nara sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra el Kazekage de la arena pero en ese preciso instante nada importaba, la simple idea de que ella, Temari, habria muerto le enloquecia. Entre sus manos cogió un kunai y se lo lanzó al pelirrojo pero otra mano lo cogió entre sus dedos.  
- Shikamaru, dejalo. Hay que llevarla al hospital y rápido.- dijo un tranquilo Kakashi.  
el Nara gruñó e hizo caso al sensei, con sumo cuidado cogió a la rubia entre sus brazos y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar.


	7. Cápitulo VII

Shikamaru corría lo más rápido posible y pronunciaba palabras de consuelo que más bien iban dirigidas para sí mismo, nunca hab

Shikamaru corría lo más rápido posible y pronunciaba palabras de consuelo que más bien iban dirigidas para sí mismo, nunca había estado tan preocupado por nadie y no queria ni pensar si esa chica moría, el Nara sacudió de su mente esa horrible sensación y por fin divisó el hospital.

-Temari te vas a poner bien..Ya lo verás, esto no es nada...- susurraba Shikamaru una y otra vez. Temari seguía inconsciente y la herida seguía sangrando. El joven se paró en seco delante de las grandes puertas del hospital y entró a toda pastilla a la sala de espera.  
- ¡¡Rápido!! ¡Atiéndala , ha perdido mucha sangre!- gritaba Shika mirando a todas direcciones. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del joven y lo intentó calmar.  
-Trae yo me ocupo.- dijo la Hokage.  
- ¿Tsunade-sama? Usted...¿Usted no estaba en el estadio?- preguntó Shikamaru incrédulo. La rubia suspiró con pesar.  
- Sabia que Gaara estaba perdiendo el control asi que envie a Kakashi a ver que sucedía y supe que era demasiado tarde asi que me encamine al hospital, lo que no sabia es que la chica resultara herida..- susurró Tsunade y sin esperar un segundo más llamó a unos enfermeros y la trasladaron a una habitación.

-No Nara, tu quedate afuera. Ahora es mi turno.- dijo Tsunade y le señalo unos bancos.  
- ¡No! ¡yo quiero estar con ella! Por favor Hokage-sama...- suplicó Shikamaru, Tsunade negó y le miró duramente.  
- Obedece,Nara.- ordenó con autoridad y al joven no le quedo más remedio que hacerla caso. Preocupado como estaba se sentó en un banco y se cruzó de brazos, más enfermeros corrían a la habitación de la kunoichi.  
-Mierda...Esto tiene mala pinta...- El Nara estaba empezando a perder los nervios, Tsunade llevaba dentro de la habitación unas cuantas horas y todavía no tenia noticias de la chica de la Arena, se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¡¡SHIKAMARUUU!!- gritó un chico.  
- Naruto...- suspiró el Nara y vió aparecer a su amigo con el resto de los ninjas.  
-Calla Baka. Estas en un hospital- le riñó Kiba y Akamaru ladró.  
-Hola chicos...- saludó Shika sin entusiasmo.  
- ¿Cómo estas? Bueno...¿cómo esta ella? Hace poco que nos hemos enterado...- preguntó Tenten preocupado y se sentó al lado del chico.  
- No tengo ni puta idea, nadie me dice nada, gracias por haber venido chicos porque estaba ya por tirar la jodida puerta y entrar.- dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.  
-Tranquilo Shikamaru!! Hokage-sama no permitirá que acabe la primavera de Temari-chan!!Arriba la juventud!!- dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos.  
-Joder con la bestia verde de Konoha, este se ha fumao hasta las bolsitas de te..- susurró en bajito Shino.  
- ¡¡VIEJA TSUNADE!! DIGANOS COMO ESTA TEMARI-CHAN!!- gritó a todo pulmon el portador del kiuuby.  
- ¡Imbecil! ¡cierra el pico! Estan en medio de una intervención!- Sakura le golpeó la cabeza a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Gomen Sakura-chan...- dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza.  
- Mira que eres payaso,Naruto...- susurró con voz grave Neji.  
Naruto entrecerró los ojos.  
- ¡¿a quién llamas payaso, payaso?!- Naruto volvió a la carga. El Hyuuga esbozó una media sonrisa.  
-¡Dejate de hacerte el interesante y responde!- volvió a gritar Naruto.  
-¡Callate ya!- ordenó Ino y le golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza.  
- Que mania os ha dado con darme en la cabeza ¡la necesito para pensar!- se quejó el rubio.

-¿Pensar? ¿estamos hablando del mismo Naruto?- bromeó Kiba.  
- Kiba, Baka!!- gritó otra vez Naruto y esta vez mucho más fuerte, Kiba le sacó la lengua y Naruto le amenazó con el puño.  
Shikamaru se levantó con brusquedad del asiento, hasta ahora habia estado en silencio.  
-¡¡Callaos de una puta vez todos!! ¿¡quereis desconcentrar a los medicos?! ¡¡es un hospital coño!! ¡Como le pase algo a Temari por culpa de vuestra bocaza os juro que os mato a todos!- gritó fuera de si Shika, todos se quedaron perplejos ante el mal humor del vago.

Los próximos veinte minutos la pasaron en silencio, no querian arriesgarse a un ataque por parte del domador de sombras y tras mucho esperar por fin Tsunade abrió la puerta.

-¿¡que?! ¿¿esta bien, cierto??- dijo histerico Shikamaru, Tsunade suspiró y se paso un pañuelo por la frente.  
- Si, la herida esta prácticamente cerrada aunque todavía hay que curársela, esta fuera de peligro.- anunció Tsunade.  
Todos los presentes gritaron de alegria y Shikamaru rió nerviosamente, el Nara miró a la Hokage.  
-Anda pasa...Uf.. ¿dónde esta Shizune? Necesito una buena dosis de sake...- dijo Tsunade y fue en busca de su ayudante.  
Shikamaru entró impaciente a la habitación y en el centro de la sala la vio a ella, tendida sobre una cama y profundamente dormida, a grandes zancadas se acercó a la cama y le acarició el rostro memorizando cada detalle de la chica, no queria olvidar ni un ápice de esa chica.  
-Gaara...no..por favor...te lo suplico...- Temari susurraba en sueños, Shikamaru prestó atención y se acercó más al rostro de la kunoichi.  
- Hermano yo estoy a tu lado...te quiero...pero no le hagas daño..le amo...- siguió susurrando, el Nara enarcó una ceja interesado.  
" ¿ esta enamorada de alguien...de mi?" pensaba el chico sin poder creerselo.  
Shikamaru tuvo que salir de su ensoñación porque una enfermera entro a la habitación con unas medicinas.  
- Hola, vengo a curar a la paciente.- dijo la enfermera con tono profesional, Shikamaru asintió y se apartó apenas unos centímetros de la chica, la enfermera sacó un ungüento pero otro medio le interrumpió.  
- Señorita se le necesita en la sala 3, es urgente.- anunció el medico, la enfermera asintió.  
- ¿podria ser tan amable de aplicarle la medicina a la paciente? Es este botecito verde, nada más.- preguntó y le señalo el estomago de Temari, el Nara asintió y tragó saliva, la joven le dio las gracias y se fue.

-Joder...esto si que es problemático..menos mal que esta inconsciente, porque sino me tomará por un pervertido...- susurró el Nara con aire cansino.Cogió el frasquito con una mano y con la otra retiró suavemente las sabanas entre las que estaba la chica, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo con el pequeño camisón del hospital.  
-¿Nani?o.O ¿tengo que..?pero...joder..- Shikamaru vió que para aplicarla la medicina tenia que subirle el camisón y eso dejaria al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo. Shikamaru se sonrojó a mas no poder..  
-Bah, venga..que no es para tanto..Ya ves, solo es un cuerpo...- dijo Shikamaru y cogió un pliegue del camisón e indeciso tiró para arriba dejando al descubierto los muslos de la chica y una braguita lila.- Pero que cuerpo...Uf...me estoy poniendo malo..- susurró Shikamaru e intentó concentrarse en la herida, le subió un poco más la tela y vió la herida que todavía seguia teniendo mala pinta pero ya no era tan grande como anteriormente.  
Untó un dedo en la medicina y frotó con mucho cuidado en la zoña, la joven emitió un suave quejido.  
Shikamaru apartó el dedo asustado, no queria hacerla daño, suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.  
-¿Temari?- se oyó una voz a espaldas de ambos y Shikamaru se giró a ver quien era, y ahí estaba el hermano de la kunoichi con su gran calabaza al hombro y mirando atentamente donde tenia las manos el Nara, Shikamaru tragó saliva.  
-No..esto no es lo que parece..Yo no me estoy aprovechando..Ella me dijo que la ayudara..yo no ¿eh?- balbuceó Shikamaru rojo totalmente. Y de repente el portador del shukaku hizo algo que jamás se lo imaginaria el Nara, se arrodilló ante él en posición de sumisión y disculpa


	8. Cápitulo VIII

-"Ah, mierda ¿ qué pasa

-"Ah, mierda ¿ qué pasa? ¿porqué hace eso? ¿dónde esta la trampa? ¿la ventana esta abierta? NO ¡mierda! ¿por donde escapo?"- Shikamaru pensaba a toda velocidad mientras un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, Gaara dejó pasar unos segundos y de mal talante se levantó.  
- ¡Eh, imbecil! ¿no has visto lo que he hecho? ¡No me hagas repetirlo!- le espetó de muy mala leche el pelirrojo.  
- s-si...lo he visto pe-pero...¿porqué? No entiendo..- Shikamaru intentaba analizar la situación, Gaara enarcó una ceja y sus labios se fruncieron tanto que apenas formaban una línea.  
- Baka. Me estaba...dis..dis..- al kazekage le costaba enormemente decir esa palabra, hay que ver afronta la soledad pero disculparse no puede --.-- U.- Disculpa.- escupió la palabra como si de veneno se tratara. Shikamaru relajó los músculos.  
-Uf...-y echó el aire que había contenido.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hermano.- susurró la chica que estaba en la camilla. Shikamaru volteó y vió como Temari le lanzaba una enorme sonrisa al causante de su herida.  
-Te..Temari...Yo..No sabes cuanto...eh disculpa niñato, ¿podrias quitarle la mano a mi hermana de encima?- preguntó el joven kazekage enfatizando demasiado la palabra 'hermana', Shikamaru volvió a tensarse y presto atención a su mano que esta reposando flacidamente sobre el vientre plano de la chica, como si su extremidad estuviera en llamas la aparto al instante.  
-Gomen.- dijo Shikamaru torciendo el gesto. Temari rió por lo bajo, su chico la miró con unos ojos que decian que por esa risa iba a pagar muy caro, la rubia le miró desafiante. Y el chico de la coleta salió de la habitación con las manos en el bolsillo.

-Por favor hermana deja de mirarle el culo..- dijo con desagrado Gaara, Temari le presto atención a su hermano y pusó los ojos en blanco.  
-Gaara relajate, tu lo que necesitas es un buen p...- pero no termino la frase porque vio en la mirada verdosa de su hermano que como terminara la frase ella tendría que ir directa al cementerio.- Digo que...Necesitas echarte una novia.- reconstruyo la frase.  
- No gracias. No quiero que mis hormonas de adolescente dominen mi cuerpo. Ni que fuerais animales...- dijo el chico de la calabaza y se sentó en la camilla junto con su hermana, ella sonrió todavía no se le quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de que su adorado y peligroso hermano se habia arrodillado ante el hombre que ella amaba, habia dejado su orgullo de lado por ella..Por su hermana...halagada le cogió la mano con infinito cariño a el chico. El pelirrojo miró sus manos entrelazadas y luego la miró a la cara.  
-Temari..Yo..no sabes cuanto lo lamento...Soy un cabrón, por favor perdoname...Por favor...- la chica de la arena de repente vio en la cara del joven el reflejo de cuando su hermano era pequeño, de todas las veces que había intentado encajar, de todas las veces que se habia disculpado por haber nacido siendo un monstruo y repentinamente la angustia dominó el cuerpo de la hermana mayor y con todas las fuerzas que pudo recoger abrazó intensamente a su hermano. (ains...Como me gustaria ser Temari .)

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, tú quisistes protegerme, lo entiendo.- y con dulzura le acarició el cabello, Gaara con cuidado se separó de ella y la recostó en la cama y con una extraña sensación de calidez la acomodó entre las sábanas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.  
- Gracias, de verdad.- él le estaba eternamente agradecido por no haberle rechazado.  
-Pero...- "Pero ¿por qué mierda siempre tiene que haber peros?" se preguntó Gaara.- Si vuelves a atentar contra Shikamaru...no te lo perdonaré.- concluyó su hermana. Dolido el pelirrojo abandonó la habitación.  
- Joder...¡Gaara espera!- Temari se deshizo de las sábanas que la abrigaban y se sentó en la cama y con urgencia buscó las zapatillas, a toda prisa se las calzó y se levantó sujetándose a la mesilla que descansaba al lado de su cama.  
- Agrr...Maldita sea..- La chica recobró el equilibro y con un paso extremadamente lento llegó hasta la puerta, con la mano giró el pomo y vió la sala de espera, miró para los lados intentando localizar ese chico de el tatuaje tan cabezota.

Su herida le empezó a doler e intuitivamente se llevó una mano al estomago, olvidó un poco el dolor y anduvo por los pasillos.  
-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara! ¡¿dónde estas?! Vuelve maldita sea...- las enfermeras la veían pasar e intentaron detenerla pero ella seguia buscando a su hermano.  
- Gaa..- pero el dolor venció esa batalla , cerró los ojos y un desmayo la hizo caer pero gracias a dios fue a parar a unos cálidos y fuertes brazos.  
- eres una incosciente...una terca...una idiota... con la herida en este estado se dedica a hacer paseitos..eres una cabezota Temari, una cabezota- decia Shikamaru enfadado y buscando la habitación.  
-Yo también te quiero Nara.- dijo soñolienta Temari desde sus brazos, el chico bajó la mirada e intentó trasmitirle toda su rabia pero al ver los ojos tan preciosos de la chica su rabia se fue por donde se habia ido y la dedicó una enorme sonrisa y sin contenerse la besó profundamente en los labios.

- Aix...Como en oficial y caballero..Mira que bonito,Neji..- dijo emocionada Tenten cuando vió al chico besar a su chica en brazos, Tenten le dio un codazo al chico de los ojos grises.  
- ¿quieres que haga yo contigo la misma mariconada?- preguntó y la miró con intensidad, la chica de los moños se sonrojó ante la idea pero controlo la situación.  
-¡No es una mari...- pero no pudo acabar su reprimenda porque los labios del joven Hyuga buscaban desesperados los labios de la kunoichi.  
- conada...- terminó la frase Neji divertido y volvió a su tarea de besar a la muchacha.

Shikamaru con muchísimo cuidado y un poco molesto por apartar el cuerpo de la chica del suyo la posó sobre la cama.  
- Gracias bebe llorón.- dijo Temari con una sonrisita picarona.  
- De nada problemática.- y se cruzó de brazos y al segundo recordó la temeridad que habia hecho su novia.  
- ¿ se puede saber porque huevos sales de safari? ¡estas herida Temari!- le acusó el chico.  
-Queria hablar con Gaara...- susurró Temari como si fuera una niña pequeña y estuviera recibiendo un sermón por haber pintado las paredes de la casa. Su novio suspirando se recostó al lado de su chica y le posiciono la cabeza entre su hombro y empezó a darle pequeños besitos en el pelo.  
-Aver venga...cuentame que ha pasado...- dijo Shika dispuesto a escucharla 'Que tio más problemático" pensó.  
- Um..Bah, una tontería entre hermanos...¿ Sabias que estas muy sexy cuando te enfadas?- preguntó Temari jugando con la cremallera del pantalón del chico, el bajó la mirada sonrojado.  
-Ten cuidado aver si vamos a tener un accidente.- dijo mirando a su pantalón , ella se rió y dejó de jugar con la cremallera para centrarse en el cuello del chico, empezó a chuparselo y mordérselo.  
-Ah..uf..No..Te..Temari ¿qué haces? No, para. Estamos en un hospital y tu estas herida.- dijo Shikamaru intentando centrarse en sus palabras.  
-Eres un genio, Nara.- se burló temari y siguió con su tarea.  
La chica bajó la cremallera del chaleco de él y jugó con la camiseta que le tapaba su bien formado torso.  
.Ai que ver...Ni herida dejas de sorprenderme...- dijo el chico intentando controlar sus movimientos.La chica le miró con picardia.- me vuelves loco, eres demasiado problemática.- el chico no pudo aguantarse más y con cuidado de no hacerla daño empezó a indagar por los muslos de la joven, Temari intentó reprimir un suspiro de placer.

- ¿Nani? ¡Seran conejos! ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL DATTEBAYO!!- gritó alarmado Naruto al pillarlos in fraganti a la pareja. El resto de sus amigos se asomaron por la puerta y vieron la comprometida escenita.  
- T.T Joder con el vago...esto parecer ser que no le resulta nada problemático...- dijo Kankuro riéndose a carcajadas.  
- ¡¡Siii, que la llama del amor y la pasión arda pequeños amigos!!- dijo Rock Lee alzando el puño. Temari enfadada por la interrupción se levantó un poco rapido de la camilla y fue echa una furia a la puerta.  
-¡Metete la llama por donde te quepa hierbajo! Y..¿ no sabeis leer?- la chica señalo un cartel que estaba en la pared.- de 5 a 6:30 son las visitas.- y bruscamente miró el reloj de pulsera de Sakura y se lo enseño a todos.- ¿¡veis?! Son las 7:15!! Iros todos a cascarla por ahí pesados!!- gritó Temari, en menos que canta un gallo eso estaba desalojado. La kunoichi rubia de un portazo cerró y se volvió a su novio, él estaba livido.  
- Te..Temari... a veces me das mucho miedo...- dijo a media voz el chico, ella con andar sexy se acercó a donde él y le susurró a el oído.  
-Pero bien que te gusta...- él con un rápido movimiento la acomodó en la cama.  
- Bueno señorita... ¿por donde ibamos?- preguntó con un fingido tono de seriedad.  
-Por aquí.- y con un dedo juguetón la chica masejeo el pecho del chico. Él por su parte volvió a recorrer con sus inexpertas manos los muslos de la chica, Temari suspiró y con agresividad le quitó la camiseta al Nara, el sonrió y empezó a saborear el cuello de la chica mientras sus manos exploraban el bajo vientre de ella, Temari enzarzó sus dedos en el pelo del joven y se dejó llevar por ese exquisito placer. Shikamaru hastiado de ver tanta ropa empezo a subir el camisón de ella dejando al descubierto sus braguitas y su vientre, Shikamaru la miró , no queria hacer nada que a ella le incomodase pero en los ojos de Temari ardía la pasión. Buscó con anhelo los pequeños labios de la chica y saboreo con total felicidad su boca.

Temari ayudó a su chico a quitarle el camisón y lo tiró al suelo rápidamente, Shika dejo de jugar con sus labios y se apartó levemente de la chica y la contemplo casi desnuda del todo, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su cara y con una inmensa lentitud y lujuria paseó sus manos por los senos de la chica, eso era demasiado para la chica, la estaba enloqueciendo. El silecio dio paso a los gemidos de placer e irritada por tanto jueguecito la chica de Suna se colocó sobre el chico, se acercó a sus labios.  
-Te Amo.- y paseó su lengua por los labios de él mientras le despojaba del pantalón.


	9. Capitulo IX

Broken

Broken.9

- ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡se os ha oído todo! ¿Dónde demonios os habeís dejado la vergüenza?- preguntó gritando desde detrás de la puerta Neji.  
-¡¿Y vosotros?!- gritó Shikamaru exhausto, Temari rió.  
- Joder...Pues menos mal que estas herida ¿qué hubiera sido de mi si estarías en perfectas condiciones?- bromeó el Nara rodeando con un brazo a la chica, ella se acomodo y paseó su dedo por el ombligo de el joven.  
- Muy pronto lo averiguaras..Ni pienses que esta va a ser la única vez...- dijo la rubia mirando pícaramente al chico.  
- Soy una máquina...- alardeó el Nara.  
- Hombres...- susurró y suspiró Temari, la chica se incorporó en la cama y le miró.  
- Vamos, vistete. Los pantalones estan a tu izquierda.- dijo y señaló los pantalones del muchacho que estaban colgando de mala manera en la mesilla, Shikamaru giró la cabeza.  
-Tsk...Están demasiado lejos...Tengo una idea mejor...¿Porqué no vuelves a los brazos de el tito Shika, eh?- preguntó el Nara y dio unas palmadas a la almohada.

- Señor Nara es usted un irresponsable y un vago.- dijo con voz firme la chica.  
- Y usted señorita Temari es una problemática ¿ y como me llama irresponsable? Se necesitan dos para hacer lo que acabamos de hacer...- Shikamaru le siguió el juego y una furtiva sonrisa cruzó su rostro, Temari frunció el ceño.  
- Baka.- y la chica se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.  
-Yo también te quiero.- susurró Shikamaru y sonrió al ver que el carácter fuerte de la chica cobraba vida.  
- ¡BYAKUGAN!- se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.  
- ¿qué...no se habran atrevido a...?- Temari estaba estupefacta.  
-Naruto-kun ya han terminado.- susurró una aguda voz.  
-¡Ya era hora dattebayo!- dijo una voz fuerte y con su acostumbrado tono desenfadado y abrió la puerta de golpe.  
- Temari-chan...¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Naruto inocentemente al ver que unas llamas de furia ardían alrededor de la chica.  
- Na...ru...to...- gruño la chica de Suna y en un rápido movimiento cogió el florero que estaba en la mesita y se lo tiró con mucha fuerza al rubio y fue a parar directo a la cara del kitsune. El florero impacto con tanta fuerza que en la pared de la salita de espera quedó la marca del cuerpo de Naruto.  
-Duele...Y mucho...- se quejó el afectado.  
- ¿Mi abanico donde esta? ¡Shikamaru damelo! ¡me los voy a cargar a todos! ¡Rápido que se escapan!- gritó encolerizada Temari a su novio. Sus amigos asustados se fueron disimuladamente del hospital.  
- Tsk...Demasiado problemática...- dijo Shikamaru con su habitual cara de aburrido.

Y Tsunade-sama hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.  
- Temari dejame verte las heridas.- dijo con voz firme la rubia.  
Ambos tragaron saliva.  
- Ha..Hai...- dijo la chica y se tendió en la cama.  
Los chicos rezaron para que la Hokage no se hubiera enterado de su pequeño momento de intimidad.  
-Um...Tiene mejor pinta pero no esta curada del todo..Calculo que dentro de una semana estarás completamente recuperada.- dijo Tsunade y sonrió a los chicos, la mujer se encaminó a la salida y los novios suspiraron aliviados pero un comentario los distrajo.  
- Ah...Por cierto..Espero que esta sea la última vez que el señorito Nara juega a los médicos con mi paciente...- soltó una risotada y desapareció por la puerta. Ambos se sonrojaron.

--  
Pasó una semana y a Temari le dieron el alta y por fin pudo salir del hospital. Shikamaru, como no, estaba con ella a la salida.  
- Ahh..que bien sienta el aire fresco...- dijo la rubia mirando al cielo y una pequeña brisa jugó con sus cabellos. Shikamaru estaba muy enfrascado en esa imagen.  
- Estás muy callado.- comentó Temari y le miró de soslayo.  
- Hump.- dijo el Nara inconscientemente.  
- Mira, las nubes se ven hermosas...- dijo Temari loca de contenta por haber salido de ese agujero.  
- Pero no más que tú..- dijo Shikamaru sin pensar, Temari se sonrojó.  
-Bah, venga Nara no me digas que eres un empalagoso.- dijo Temari y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora.  
El chico se encogió de hombros.  
-Estoy enamorado, supongo que será un efecto secundario.- dijo como si nada. La chica se quedó helada.  
" ¿enamorado?" Temari no se podía creer que ella sería dueña de tanta felicidad.  
- ¡¡Temariiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!- saludó un alegre Naruto.  
- y aquí esta mi inoportuno favorito...- la rubia suspiró y el Nara le sonrió.  
El chico de los ojos azules se paró enfrente de los dos y ensanchó más su sonrisa.  
- ¡que bien que ya estes fuera!- dijo contento el rubio.  
- ¡Si! Oyes Naruto perdona por lo del otro día..-se disculpó Temari y le señaló un pequeño chichón que coronaba la cabeza del rubio, él se llevó la mano a la cabeza y rió.  
-¡Bah! No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a los de Sakura-chan. ¡venga,vamos para casa!- dijo muy contento el muchacho y cogió la pequeña maleta que sujetaba Shikamaru pero el Nara se resistia a darle la maleta.

-Perdona pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Shikamaru.  
- Si, Temari estaba en mi casa ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Naruto como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.  
- Si...y puntualizo 'estaba'.- dijo Shikamaru endureciendo el tono.  
Temari sonrió para sus adentros.  
- Y sigue estando.¡vamos compañera!- dijo Naruto y abrazó a Temari con un solo brazo y le insto para caminar.  
- Na na na..Ni compañera ni ostias.- dijo Shikamaru y cogió por el otro brazo a Temari.  
- Pero Shika-kun estoy hospedada en casa de Naruto ¿recuerdas cuando comiamos ramen juntos en la cama?- preguntó la chica de Suna inocentemente, a Shikamaru se le empezó a fruncir el ceño.  
- Siiii jajaja me acuerdo cuando cai encima de ti y...- Naruto miró a Shikamaru.  
-Y...- gruñó Shikamaru y en sus ojos se podian ver dos pequeñas llamas.  
- y le toque el culo sin querer.- el Uzumaki terminó la frase.  
-¡¡quuuuué??- Shikamaru se remangó y comenzó ha hacer unos sellos.  
- ¡sombra estranguladora!- gritó furioso el Nara pero Naruto echó a correr...  
-¡ no escaparas Naruto!- gritó y salió detrás del rubio.  
Temari comenzó a reír pero una preocupada Hinata llegó corriendo a donde la rubia.  
- Te...Temari-chan...¿dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto entrecortadamente la chica.  
-Tiene asuntos pendientes con Shikamaru pero dime ¿qué sucede?- preguntó al ver el rostro de Hinata.  
-Tsunade-sama nos a ordenado que vayamos de inmediato, se ha visto unos sospechosos en la frontera.- informó la Hyuuga.  
- Vale, vamos todos. ¡¡NARUTO, SHIKAMARU VENID YA!!- vociferó Temari, Hinata se tuvo que tapar los oídos y al de pocos segundos ambos chicos estaban presentes.  
-Al despacho de Tsunade.- y Temari se colocó el abanico en la espalda.

- Vieja Tsunade ya estamos aquí.- dijo Naruto y entró con sus compañeros, en el despacho estaban el resto de los amigos.  
- Bien. Los guardias han visto unos intrusos merodeando por la frontera, seguramente no sea nada alarmante pero quiero que vayais a echar un vistazo. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru,Naruto, Neji,Tenten vosotros os encargareis de esto.-  
-¡Hai!.- dijeron al unísono, pero la chica rubia de la Arena carraspeó.  
-¿Si,Temari?- preguntó Tsunade.  
-Yo también voy.- dijo.  
-No, acabas de salir del hospital.- contestó la Hokage, Shikamaru miró duramente a la chica de Suna.  
- Hokage-sama estoy completamente recuperada y lo sabes. ¡Venga vamos quiero algo de acción!- dijo la chica.  
Tsunade suspiró.  
-Esta bien, partid.- dijo y los ninjas salieron.  
- Temari no deberias venir.- dijo Shikamaru mirando al frente mientras corrian a el bosque de Konoha. Temari le sacó la lengua.  
-¿Tienes miedo a que me encargué yo de todos los malos?- preguntó divertida la rubia y aligeró el paso. Shikamaru sonrió y vió como la chica se movia.  
- ¡allí!- alertó Tenten a sus compañeros, los chicos tomaron rumbo a la dirección.  
- Byakugan.- Neji lo activó e informó de la situación.  
- hay tres al lado del acantilado y cuatro al frente.- dijo Neji y señaló los lugares.  
- Bien. Hinata,Sakura,Neji y Tenten a por esos cuatro.- Shikamaru era el lider asi que ordenó a sus compañeros a quienes tenian que atacar.- Temari,Naruto y yo a por los del acantilado.- y los ninjas fueron a por sus adversarios.

Shikamaru divisó a los ninjas que los estaban esperando al pie del acantilado.  
- ¿quiénes sois?- pregunto el Nara, los desconocidos sonrieron y lanzaros varios shurikens en dirección a los ninjas de Konoha.  
-¡Temari cuidado!- Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre la chica y ambos calleron al suelo.  
- Shikamaru se cuidarme sola.- dijo la chica algo molesta.  
-Perdona. Solo esque no quiero que te pase nada.- contestó.  
Naruto habia utilizado su kage bunshin y los estaba atacando. Shikamaru por su parte intentaba atraparlos con su sombra y Temari atacaba con su abanico.  
Estuvieron peleando largo rato hasta que solo quedo un adversario en pie,Naruto utlizó nuevamente su kage bunshin y su clon le ayudó a formar una bola azulada.  
-¡Rasengan!- dijo Naruto y fue a por el contricante pero Temari vió que algo andaba mal, en las sombras vió que unos kunais iban directos al rubio y que le matarian en el acto, no los podía esquivar pero...  
-¡Al suelo,Naruto!- gritó Temari y se echó encima del kitsune y los kunais se clavaron en la espalda de la chica.  
-¡¡Temariiiiiii!!- gritó Shikamaru al ver que nuevamente la rubia estaba herida.  
Los enemigos huyeron.  
- ¡¡Sakura ven rápido!!- gritó Naruto y la chica de los pelos rosados apareció enseguida.- ¡curala!- gritó Shikamaru.  
-¡Hai!- dijo la Haruno y le quitó los kunais y empezó a cerrar las heridas.  
-Esta fuera de peligro.- dijo aliviada la chica al de unos minutos.  
Shikamaru se limpio las lágrimas con fuerza y abrazó a la rubia.  
-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos.- susurró al oído de la joven.  
-Pero de todas maneras es mejor que Tsunade-sama le eche un vistazo.- todos fueron a donde la Hokage y llevaron de nuevo al hospital a la rubia. Los chicos esperaron en la sala de espera que tan familiar le era ya. Al de unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos aparecio Tsunade.  
-Enorabuena Shikamaru vas a ser papá.- dijo Tsunade con alegría pero a la vez había una nota de amargura en su voz, cosa que solo aprecio Sakura,ya que conocia bastante bien a su sensei. 


	10. Cápitulo X FINAL

-¿Padre

-¿Padre?Eso significa que..Temari esta embarazada.- preguntó Shikamaru mirando a la puerta.  
-Menudo genio.-dijo Neji con sarcasmo.  
Shikamaru no se lo podia creer ¡padre! iba a tener un retoño con la mujer de su vida, la única mujer que estaría enternamente en su corazón.  
-Pero Shikamaru..¿esto no será demasiado problematico?-preguntó Ino con una sonrisa, el Nara fijó la vista en su compañera y la miró como si estuviera loca.  
-¿¡problematico?! ¡una mierda! esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. ¡¡VOY A SER PADRE!!- gritó Shikamaru saltando de sillón en sillón y cogió por banda a la enfermera y le dio sendos besos en las mejillas.  
-¡maldito vago ven aqui ya! ¿o esque no piensas venir nunca?- gritó Temari desde la cama,a los presentes se les cayó por la cabeza una gotita estilo anime.

-Tsk,sigue igual de problematica..-dijo Shikamaru torciendo el gesto para que no le verian una fugaz sonrisa.  
Shikamaru entró en la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y a cada paso que estaba más cerca de temari una ancha sonrisa dominaba su gesto, ella estaba reclinada sobre la cama mirando al padre de su hijo, su tranquilidad le desconcertó.  
- ¿te has enterado ya,no?- preguntó Temari temiendo su reacción, Shikamaru asintió con una media sonrisa y siguió avanzando lentamente hacia ella. Temari frunció el ceño.  
-¿y estas tan tranquilo? ¡SHIKAMARU TÚ SI QUE ERES PROBLEMATICO! ¡TE DICEN QUE ESPERO UN HIJO TUYO Y ESTAS AHI COMO SI FUERAS A COMPRAR EL PAN!- temari empezó a blasfemar pero unos salvajes labios la callaron recostandola más en la cama.

-es la mejor noticia que me pueden dar. Temari estoy enamorado de ti y este hijo o hija me hace plenamente feliz, gracias.-Shikamaru acarició el vientre de la chica. el joven Nara observó como los ojos de la chica rubia estaban bañados en lágrimas. él pensó que la emoción la dominaba asi que la abrazó dulcemente, él la acogió en sus brazos y ella con la mirada perdida se acurrucó en su pecho.  
-entonces¿ estás contento,no?-preguntó Temari.  
-¡por supuesto! bueno aunque contento es decir poco.- dijo Shikamaru y rió alegremente, Temari le miró todavia con los ojos bañados por las lágrimas y le trasmitió todo el amor que sentia por él.  
-Shikamaru tengo que decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Eres vital para mi, estoy completamente enamorada de ti y paso lo que pase siempre estarás en mi corazón, da igual donde este porque mi amor por ti nunca morirá. Te admiro como ninja y como hombre y se que serás un extraordinario padre, quiero que me prometas que siempre seguiras adelante, que siempre lucharas por un mañana mejor, prometemelo por favor.- pidió Temari posando su delicada mano sobre el pecho de él. Shikamaru no entendia nada, sus palabras eran muy extrañas.  
- Te lo prometo.- susurró, temari sonrió y ambos se unieron en un mágico beso. desde la puerta Tsunade contemplaba la escena y una solitaria lágrima se estrellaba contra el suelo.

- - - -  
¡Shikamaru corre, es la hora!- gritaba una histerica Sakura.  
Habian pasado nueve meses y Shikamaru volvia a estar en el hospital esperando a su Temari, estaba de parto.  
-¿ya...ya?-preguntó nervioso Shika, la chica asintió.  
Shikamaru fue corriendo y atravesó la puerta de la habitación, ahi estaba Sabaku No Temari dando a luz, estaba bañada en sudor y el dolor se leia en su cara, el Nara extremadamente preocupado cogió de la mano a la rubia y le dió palabras de consuelo. ella gritaba y seguia con mucho esfuerzo las indicaciones de Tsunade y Sakura. Tras varios minutos de sufrimiento Temari trajo al mundo a un nuevo ser, Tsunade lo cogió entre sus brazos y Sakura le cortó el cordón umbilical, Tsunade sonrió.  
-Felicidades,es una niña.- anunció la Hokage.  
-Una niña...-susurró Temari y con una sonrisa de satisfacción fue cerrando lentamente los ojos. Shikamaru se dió cuenta de eso.  
-¿Temari? ¡Temari! ¿que la pasa?- preguntó el joven sumamente preocupado. Maestra y aprendiza se miraron mutuamente y acongojada Sakura se acercó a Temari y le tomó el pulso, luego miró al Nara pero tuvo que apartar la vista.  
-Shikamaru...lo siento terriblemente...Temari...ha..muerto..-Sakura se vino abajo, Shikamaru estaba atonito. No era posible, ¿su ángel muerto? Shikamaru desesperado zarandeo a la chica de Suna esperando a que ella abririra los ojos pero no ocurrió. Tsunade apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.  
- es inutil Shikamaru, nos ha dejado. ella ya sabia que iba a morir, en el momento que le dije que estaba embarazada.-susurró Tsunade.  
FLASH BACK  
Tsunade entró a la habitación con los analisis de Temari apuntados en la carpeta.  
-Temari no puedes tener este hijo.- dijo Tsunade con voz firme, la rubia la miró sin comprender.¿estaba loca o qué? Jamás iba a renunciar a su pequeño.  
-Tras el ataque que sufriste y el cual te dejo secuelas permanentes te impide hacer enormes esfuerzos. en otras palabras, si tú tienes ese hijo tu morirás.- dijo la Hokage, Temari guardó silencio. el sufrimiento y el dolor se apoderaron de su alma pero decidida habló.  
-voy a tener este hijo, aunque me cueste la vida.- susurró con determinación y un gran dolor la recorrió al saber que no podria ver crecer a su hijo y que nunca más volveria a besar al chico del cual estaba enamorada.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Shikamaru rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de Temari, sus lamentos desgarraron el aire.Dios le habia arrebatado a su ángel, le habian arrancado de cuajo la felicidad...

- - - -  
Cinco años después...  
en el cementerio a las afueras de Konoha estaba un hombre con una niña agarrada a su mano. Ambos contemplaban una lápida en particular.  
-Papi,papi ¿mami es feliz en el cielo?- preguntó con su voz infantil una niña de no más de cuatro años, el hombre la observó con ternura y un infinito amor. su pelo rubio estaba suelto y su despuntado flequillo jugueteaba con la brisa, sus ojos negros guardaban una mirada llena de recuerdos. esa pequeña era la viva imagen de su madre.  
-Claro que si,Kaoru. Fijate.- y le señalo las blancas nubes.-Ahi esta tu madre y siempre nos esta observando.Cada vez que veas que la brisa acaricia tu cuerpo eso quiere decir que ella te esta cuidando y te recuerda que te quiere con toda su alma, cada vez que los rayos del sol vislumbren tus ojos eso quiere decir que ella goza con tu felicidad.Tú madre era la mujer más fuerte de todas las aldeas y la más valiente. hasta el último instante se preocupo por ti, ella te adora, nunca lo olvides.- dijo Shikamaru contemplando a su pequeña, la niña sonrió de felicidad, esa preciosa sonrisa era exactamente igual a la que tenia Temari,Shikamaru sonrió con ella.  
-Mira papi ahi vienen los titos..¡Gaara,Kankuro!- gritó emocionada la pequeña y se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Gaara,Shikamaru contempló las nubes y una suave brisa rozó su piel, el cielo le trajó la fragancia de la chica.  
-Renunciaste a tu propia vida por traer al mundo a Kaoru,eres impresionante coletitas...Temari...Nunca te olvidaré...- Shikamaru disfruto con su olor y con el recuerdo de la mujer de Suna. el viento bailó alrededor de él y creyó oír un te Quiero.


End file.
